Angel
General Information= Angel is one of the six main characters of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. She is a member of HJ5. Biography Angel is HJ5s personal cheerleader. She's always smiling and in a constant state of happiness. Whenever one of her friends is having a bad day, Angel knows how to get them laughing and smiling again. Her constant state of happiness also makes her out to be a tad scatterbrained and a bit of an airhead such as in Music Baby, she was the only member of HJ5 to fall under General Nofun's brainwashing device. In Angel's Flight it is revealed that she loves checking fashion blogs and her dream is to be featured on Runway Rag, which comes true, albeit not the way she wanted. She loves trying on cute outfits and keeping up with the latest fashion trends. Angel is also a fashion designer, she makes all of HJ5's stage costumes and regularly enters fashion contest shows. Her fashion rival is Carey Chaos and they've been competing with each other ever since they were babies. Zeek Sheek has also competed against Angel at times. In Drums of Doom it is revealed that she has a ton of hobbies, but can never seem to stick with one. She tried speed knitting, backyard archaeology, ventriloquism, drumming, and balloon animals. Angel eventually chose drumming as her hobby, because she's seen a few times afterwards practicing her percussive instrumental skills. She is revealed to love panda bears in Water Baby. It is shown in Worm's Eye View that she does NOT like worms. Rocky Road gives some information on Angel's past prior to joining HJ5. She lived in a small country town called Little Big Pig and was a cacklebeaky rancher. Music found this quite surprising, that their resident urbanite was actually a country girl. Promo Art Kuu Kuu Harajuku Angel Promo Art.png Kuu Kuu Harajuku Angel Promo Art 2.jpg Introduction |-| Appearances= Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 1b: Angel's Flight *Episode 2a: Music Baby *Episode 2b: Wanted Audience *Episode 3a: Game Over *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 4a: Hello Puppy *Episode 4b: G, This Is Awfully Deep *Episode 5a: Baby's Birthday *Episode 5b: Labor Of Love *Episode 6a: Bad Boy and Little Girl *Episode 6b: Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7a: Drums of Doom *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8a: The Kawaiifier *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9a: Delectabubbles *Episode 9b: Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10a: Water Baby *Episode 10b: Music Zoo *Episode 11a: The Dotted Line *Episode 11b: Life is But a Dream *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 13a: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension *Episode 13b: Angel Hair *Episode 14a: Inside Job *Episode 14b: Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15a: Trust Your Inner Uniphant *Episode 15b: Starr Power *Episode 16a: Zero G *Episode 16b: Angel Food *Episode 17a: Happy Slam *Episode 17b: Retro Fiasco *Episode 18a: HJ10 *Episode 18b: Wave of Love *Episode 19a: Sand and Deliver *Episode 19b: Moods Meow (Episode) *Episode 20a: Yeti in the House *Episode 20b: The Young and the Reckless *Episode 21a: Brodie on Board *Episode 21b: Womzilla *Episode 22a: Emotizoms *Episode 22b: The Big Time *Episode 23a: Un-Bear-able *Episode 23b: Snowy the Frostman *Episode 24a: Kawaii Cake Mix Up *Episode 24b: Angel Fever *Episode 25a: Candy Blossom Flower Festivel *Episode 25b: Princess Power *Episode 26a: Hark! A Quarkle! *Episode 26b: The Ends of the Earth Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 1b: Multi Tasking |-| Gallery= Promotional images Angel_and_G_baubles_magazine.jpg Angel_hair_emergency.jpg Screenshots Angel_disoriented.png|"Red is dead....grey is the way." Music Baby Angel_embarassing_pic.png|Angel's fashion disaster as seen in Angel's Flight Angel_archaeology.png|Flashback of Angel discovering archaeology is not a good hobby in Drums of Doom Angel_crying.png|Angel crying after her drum set breaks. Angel_crying_in_the_recording_studio.png|She REALLY loved those drums. Angel_ventriloquism.png|Angel practicing ventriloquism. Angel_outfit_Kawaii_Sunday.png|Angel's outfit in Super Kawaii Sunday G_This_is_Awfully_Deep_15.png|Angel notices a prophetic drawing in G, This Is Awfully Deep Baby's_Birthday_17.png|Angel tells a joke to Blue in Baby's Birthday. Life_is_But_a_Dream_12.png|Angel pretends to know what she's doing in Life is But a Dream. Life_is_But_a_Dream_20.png|Angel fangirling. DSCN1317.JPG DSCN1333.JPG|Angel as a Toddler Tottaly awesome 80s.png.jpg|Angel in her Totally Awesome 80s clothes Angel in Bobbi's body.png.jpg 78AngelHoldingBabyDE.png|Angel holding Baby. 94AngelBugCostumeRHI.png|Angel's insect costume. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character galleries